


Poot Pooping Princesses

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Series: Pants Pooping Pooters [4]
Category: Mario Kart - Fandom, Princess Daisy Farting In Tight Jeans - Fandom, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Farting, Pants Pooping, Princess Daisy Farting In Tight Jeans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Rosalina love farting and pooping their clothes together. The farts they make gives them princess pooting pleasure., plus the constant huge fart sounds and stink of farty smells farted out of their gassy butts can be described as peachy, galactic daises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poot Pooping Princesses

Princess Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy, and Princess Rosalina farted together in flatulent harmony as they were facefarting on three random human males who stumbled upon Princess Peach's castle, with the three poot pooping princesses looking for something to pass their gas on. The wind broke in their favor, as the out of place guys made perfect fart cushions for them to poop their panties in.

"Who invited these guys to the castle, anyway?" Peach giggled as she still had her nose plugged from her raunchy farts, her other hand on her rumbling stomach that churned more bad gas to be farted out.

Daisy smiled as she shifted her farting big butt left and right, letting out deep pitched bassy farts that were so tuba like, they could easily cause pooped pants to occur. "I don't know, but farting on them was a great idea! We needed a place to sit for all that gas those burritos gave us!"

Rosalina smiled in embarrassment as she kept waving her left hand in the air, having wet farts. "Peeyew... I just we all just pooped ourselves from all this farting."

The three smelly girls all looked at their dresses covering up their gassy butts, seeing the huge brown stains clashing with the colors of their dresses as they all looked at each other and laughed, continuing to fart away butt bombs as they enjoyed their farty party. Little were they aware that an alternate form of Daisy who always farted in pooped pants was watching, and she was more than willing to poop her stinky pants on the three gassy gals, including her other flatulent self...


End file.
